passing time
by mewmar
Summary: passing notes in classes becomes much more for Harry and Draco.Note that this was done when I was bores on august 3rd so everything happens suddenly.
1. Chapter 1

**Passing time by mewmar**

**Summery: Passing notes in transfiguration becomes much more for Harry and Draco.**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco there will be some girl/girl pairings later on.**

**A/N: My internet wouldn't connect and I didn't have anything to do so I started this story. I was in very much need of an update. If you have requests message me and I'll se what I can do.**

**Chapter one: Passing time in transfiguration.**

Harry wad bored. Very bored. The Gryffindors were at transfiguration with the Slytherines. He already knew the lesson since Hermione made him read the entire text book. He absolutetly loathed hearing repeated things thanks to his time with the Dursleys always hearing 'boy come here' or 'boy do this'. He looked around the classroom and he saw Malfoy staring at the window. He looked bored too so he took his chances.

He wrote a note transfigured it into an origami and send it to Malfoy. It hit him in the leg. Draco frowned but picked it up the same. 'I guess everything is better than hearing the lesson' Harry thought.

_Hey Malfoy, what are you doing?_

_Potter_

Draco read it. He couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. 'Okay he wasn't a boy anymore buy anyway how dare he'. He looked at Harry he looked equally bored as him if not more. 'He must be really desperate to write to me' he taught. He grabbed his quill and wrote down an answer.

_**Try to guess it begins with n and finished with g.**_

_**Malfoy**_

Soon another note arrived.

_Nothing eh? Me too. Look I know we're rivals but I'm bored out of my mind so would you like to chat with me for a bit._

_Potter_

Soon enough Harry received an answer.

_**In case you hadn't noticed we already are and this isn't called chatting since we technically aren't speaking.**_

_**Malfoy**_

_Even if we aren't you still are a perfectionist git._

_Potter_

_**Me? A perfectionist git? So what are you an imperfections git?**_

_**Malfoy**_

_I might be. Look at our writings your is completely perfect and mine looks like doodles._

_Potter._

_**For ones in your life you're right. You writing is like doodles. I think I might need a correction spell for my eyesight afterwards. Anyway what should we talk about.**_

_**Malfoy**_

_Now don't exaggerate Malfoy, my writing might not be perfect as yours but it certainly isn't that bad. Anyway how was your summer?_

_Potter_

_**One word, horrible. I don't know why I'm telling you this, it might have something to do that you're the only person I have to talk but I had constant fights with my father while my mother was always trying to stop us and finding herself punished by father. I pity her sometimes for marrying Lucius but she says he wasn't always like that.**_

_**Malfoy**_

_**Ps: If you dare tell anyone I'll hex you to hell.**_

_I imagined you father to be cruel but hexing his own wife? Did he ever do it on you? What did you fight about?_

_Potter_

_**Yes, he a monster. Sometimes I think he would be a better Dark Lord than that Half-blood psychopath he calls master. Yes sometimes he used some hexes on me. Says that that way he educated me. He wants me to take the dark mark next summer but I plainly refused.**_

_**Malfoy**_

Okay. We'll talk about this later I'll help you but I don't think this is a discussion to be made here. Let's talk about frivolous things, shall we? Dated anyone this summer? I'm sure you'll have. Who's she?

Potter

**Sorry to tell you I haven't and thank you. If I would have it certainly wouldn't be a she. I'm gay. I went out with Pansy sometimes but only because she's my best friend. She's all right if you get to know her. She's very protective.**

**Malfoy**

You are? This explains your obsession for your image. I'm too, you know. I found out last year. I dated this guy this summer but nothing too interesting happened.

Potter

Ps: And Pansy is protective? Wow.

**Yes I am. I never imagined you would be.**

**Malfoy**

Well I am. Did you have any relationship?

Potter

**Well yeah. I went out with this muggle guy named Trey, he was gorgeous brown hair, green eyes. My father found out and he made sure I never see him again. My mother knew but had covered me. She went down too.**

**Malfoy**

You dated a muggle? So it's really a mask you wear everyday eh? Who was well you know the dominant?

Potter

Harry blushed crimson red when he wrote it but he needed to know.

**He was but before we could have anything serious my father oblivated him. Poor guy.**

**Malfoy**

Suddenly the bell rang and students began to clear their desks and going out. Harry made a sign to Draco and mouthed him 'see you tomorrow'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The talk…er… the notes continue.**

Harry couldn't wait till he arrived to the transfiguration classroom. He wanted to continue passing notes to Draco like the day before.

Before you could even say 'transfiguration' the lesson began and so did the notes.

Hey Malfoy, want to continue?

Potter

**Course I want. And call me Draco but only on these letters or if we're alone.**

**Malfoy**

Okay Draco, you could do the same. So anyway did you ever have sex with a bloke. And sorry for the question but what we share here stays here. No blackmail I promise.

Potter

**No I haven't Harry but I would like to.**

**Malfoy**

What would you like?

Potter

**I would like a huge big fat cock in my tiny hole stretching me out and making me go crazy with pleasure. That would be the first then I would like things like bondage, roleplaying and everything else. I want to try every position and every toy there is.**

**Malfoy**

You're into rough sex aren't you? So am I. I would like to have my cock into someone.

Potter

**You would? How big are you?**

**Malfoy**

Would you believe me if I told you ten inches?

Potter

**Maybe. I would believe you if I checked myself.**

**Malfoy**

When that note arrived to Harry both groaned a little Harry Muffled it as a yawn and Draco as a cuffing fit. No one payed too much attention. Maybe because half of them were half asleep.

I certainly wouldn't turn down that offer. Maybe we could work out on some of out fantasies.

Potter

**Yes. Imagine us first staring to fight like always then you grab me by my hair. Hard. And throw mw to a wall. I would try to resist but to no avail. Then you have you way with me shoving in my poor ass while I trash around tightening my hole on you. I should be begging and crying too maybe you could even hit me a bit. That would be great.**

**Malfoy**

Why don't you meet me at nine near the statue of John Breweet? We could play a little?

Potter

**All right Potter, see you then and remember how I want it. Next time we'll have your idea.**

**Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In the dark.**

Warning for sexual content.

Exactly at nine in the afternoon they met. Harry using his cloak while Draco used a disillusment charm and some cunning.

'Let the act begin.' Both thought.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Darco asked.

"I should be asking you." He answered without missing a beat.

"Really well too bad. It's none of you damned business."

"I see"

Punches began to fly tough more like an act. Harry used a spell and Draco's hands were suddenly bound. He tried to free himself but Harry held and jerked his hair and threw him into a wall.

"You weren't very nice to me, were you? Apologies now." He strictly commanded.

"Fuck you Potter. I'm certainly not apologizing."

"Oh really. Then I'll let my slytherin side take control and you'll be the one fucked." Harry said a strange expression appeared on his face.

Draco looked at him with terror but inside he was liking this more and more. Harry began to tore his clothes off with animalistic ferocity. He bit Draco's neck hard enough to bleed then licked it off. He pinched, turned, twisted and tongued Draco's nipples making him scream.

"How are you liking it?" Harry asked remaining in character.

" Please no more, you're hurting me. I'll do whatever you want." He faked a sob.

"You should have taught before saying those hurtful things but since you put it that nicely."

(Cut for mature content: I wrote it but I can't risk. If you want it AND YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH drop me a message)

They gasped for air, filling their lungs. Harry let go off Draco, Taking off the rope and going out of him albeit reluctant.

For a few minutes their was silence then Draco said. "We really should do this again. It was amazing. You were amazing. Where did you learn all that?"

"I read books." He answered.

Harry cast cleaning spells on them while Draco repaired their clothes. They stayed there for a while then they started off but then Harry turned around and called for Draco. Draco looked u with a questing gaze.

Harry run of to him.

"I just noticed that we just had sex without even a single kiss." Their gazes met then Harry was all over Draco and kissed him fully on the lips. Their tongues entwined and exploring each other. This somehow was more intimate then what they had just shared. They parted slightly, enough to allow them to speak but the only word that was heard was 'wow'. Then they started kissing again.


	4. AN

Thanks to Ice Princess of Slytherin who told me that I had labeled this story under Helga H instead of Harry Potter. I'm sorry for that. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A lot of explaining to do.**

That afternoon both Harry and Draco received a letter from their head of houses to meet them that afternoon in the headmaster's office.

Reluctantly they went. The professors where already there when they arrived, waiting outside the portrait.

"chocolate and muffins" Professor Snape said. Go figure. Harry tried to surpass a laugh at Snape's words, it was funny hearing him say it.

Snape eyes him and said. "Any problem, Mr. Potter?"

"No sir." Was the answer.

They went up the stairs and the door swung open.

They all sat down after an invitation from the headmaster.

"Now Minevra told me that there was a reason behind this. So I ask. Why are we here?" the headmaster asked.

"Sir, those two students have passed notes during my class." She began

"And?" Dumbledore ask and invited to continue. She couldn't have invited them here for this alone.

"The one that I read had _some _explicit contents." Since she couldn't tell them herself she passed the note to the headmaster and Snape and they read it. The headmaster blinked several times. The certainly didn't expect _this_. Snape didn't appear disturbed like the other two but said "Not on _my _desk, find somewhere else." Draco read between the lines. His godfather was accepting him for who he was and his new relationship, whatever it was with Harry. He was glad. Severus was more a father to him then Lucius ever was.

Dumbledore coughed then said. "Minevra what the students do is their affair, but you can't be close minded. If you caught normal students with passing normal notes, How much detention would you give them?"

"A week sir."

"Then make it two for the rather private content that they could have discussed elsewhere," he eyed them and they blushed and lowered their heads. "And that's it."

Severus then remembered something. "What problem where you talking about?" he asked them.

"Um, sir you know that I don't want to be a death eater but my father will make sure that I will be one. My mother also disagrees but she can't do anything and I'm worried that if I flee he'll hurt her." Draco answered n a lowered voice not unlike his proud voice which he called 'hallway voice' since he used it only in the hallways.

"Ah well. We'll help you won't we. You could join the order and take your mother with you into hiding." The headmaster suggested with that glint in the eye that spoke volumes. He knew that Draco wasn't like his father.

Draco nodded then they were dismissed.

"Harry, I heard of this order but what does it do exactly?"

"It fights death eaters and helps people." He answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey want to try that desk idea. I kind of like it."

"Yes lets. What about the ancient runes professor's desk. I'm good in it but it's boring."

"What are we waiting for?" he grinned a Cheshire cat grin, grabbed Draco's him and dragged him to the class room. Let's just say that Draco's bottom polished the desk quite nicely that day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Wanna**** go out?**

The next morning they had settled an appointment at five o'clock when almost everyone was asleep.

Harry went down the stairs paying attention to not make unnecessary noise. he was about to go out of the door when a voice called him. He turned around and their stood Hermione fully dressed with a book in her lap on one of the couches.

"Hermione! What are you doing up this early?" he asked surprise.

"I could ask you the same mister." She retorted.

"Well I was going to meet Draco. We are going to meet at five I still got a few minutes. I want to ask him to go out with me at this muggle gay club." He couldn't help it he needed to tell someone. And Hermione would certainly understand.

"Oh. Really? Well good luck. Wait how are you going to the muggle world?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to go out from the secret passage and floo from the leaky cauldron (Sp?)." He admitted.

"Well you know I don't like breaking the rules but I could pretend I didn't hear what you just told me. You should go out with him, I mean you already had sex with him ones."

That's why he loved her. She understood when most people didn't.

"Two actually."

"Two? When?"

"After we talked with the professors." Then he grinned. "On the ancient runes professor's desk."

"Oh Harry you're evil. Why did you tell me? I won't look at that desk like before."

"Yeah, that's why I told you."

"Hey Harry, um could I come too?"

"With us? At a gay bar?"

"Yeah, you see. I liked Ron but it's just a teenage frivolous crush and I want to see and study the other side."

"Really? Didn't see that one coming. Well I don't see anything coming in my life but okay. I'll ask Draco then tell him. Let me check what time it is."

He cast a quick tempus. It was 5:05 am. Damn he was late.

"Sorry Hermione, I'd love to talk with you but I'm already late." Then he ran away.

He arrived at the spot they planned to meet in no time having run as fast as a snitch if not more.

"Harry where were you?" Draco asked as soon as he spotted him.

"Sorry I was talking to Hermione, I bet she's always awake at five in the morning." He explained.

"Oh I see. What did you want to talk to me about? Is it about my 'problem'?"

"No actually I wanted to know if you would go out with me." He said nervously. 'What if he doesn't accept?' That taught left as quickly as it came when Draco accepted.

"Well I was thinking that we might go at this gay bar. It's in muggle London. We can go this Saturday. Oh and Hermione wants to come she said she wants to see the other side. Whatever that means."

"Yes. I like the idea. But how are we going?"

"I got an invisibility cloak we can use it then I know these secret passages and then we go to the leaky cauldron and floo from there." He explained his plan.

"Yeah okay. You know you're cunning for a Gryffindor. Can I ask Pansy to come she'll like it there."

"Will she? Ok. Care to explain why she was all over Luna Lovegood yesterday?"

"Yeah she fancies her. She's Bi. Everyone knows that."

"Well why don't we invite Luna too? She knows how to keep a secret."

"Okay but if it doesn't work don't blame me. I mean if she hooks up with one of them the other one would be left alone since there's no way we will stay with them."

"Fine let's find someone else to take. But who?"

"Well I don't know. Do you know a girl who likes girls?"

"Hey! One time Ginny told me she's bi but prefers boys, which is true with all the boyfriends she had."

"Yes tell her and we'll see but she'll better not be all over you, you're mine." Draco stated.

"Yes I had that impression too but you're mine too. You'll do good to not forget it."

They talked for a bit about the arrangement. Then he kissed him and they snogged until it was six and they both went to their respective common rooms.

Harry went were Hermione was still reading but it appeared to be another book.

"Hey Hermione he accepted and you can come too. He'll ask Pansy to come apparently she likes girls too. We have to ask Ginny and Luna to come they're bi and Pansy fancies Luna but so that we'll be even we'll invite Ginny who's bi as you know but until now hasn't got the chance to go out with a female. So?" he explained with a hushed voice.

"I agree. I'll go and ask them both. For when is it?" Hermione asked.

"Next Saturday tell them to be there at ten in the evening. They must be at alert for any possibility of being discovered."

Hermione nodded. They stayed to talk until many people came out of their dorms and they had to stop to go to breakfast with Ron.

Throughout the entire breakfast Harry and Draco eyed each other constantly, they couldn't help it. They were so much taken by each other that they ignored everyone else.

Hermione wasn't the only one to notice. Pansy eyed Draco who eyed Harry who was eyed by Hermione. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and they shrugged it off.

When breakfast was over, the Slytherins went their way to DADA. Pansy cornered Draco.

"What's up with you and Potter. First in transfiguration and now you're eyeing each other as two lovebirds." She demanded an explanation from her best friend.

Draco was simply tired of repeating the same things and of explanations.

"Well there's something we don't know what but there is. We're going out tomorrow evening. In fact I meant to ask you if you would come with us. It must have slipped my mind. We're going to this gay muggle mar in London. Harry has everything planned. Are you coming or not?"

"Me with you and golden boy? Don't tell me you already fucked him?"

"You won't be alone. Granger is coming too, she apparently she wants to experiment or study others and Luna Lovegood and the Weaselett are coming too."

"I see. Then I'm coming but you still haven't answered my question. Did you fuck him?" She asked.

"Actually it was him who fucked me, twice one near the statue of John Brewett and once on the Ancient runes professor's desk. He was bloody fantastic. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope we do it again." He answered not the slightly embarrassed.

"Okay but if he hurts you I'll hex him. Anyway what was that thing in transfiguration?"

"Well I told him, rather wrote that he was fantastic that I loves having his cock shoving in me and well there was also mentioned my 'problem'?"

"What problem?" she asked worried.

"Well that I don't want to be a death eater but I fear for my mother. He knew that now McGonagall, Severus and the headmaster know. Severus accepted without question everything. He thrusts me. You don't know how relieved I was. He know what it's like to be one against your will with all his years of spying and ones he even mentioned it that he hoped I didn't. They said they would help me and my mother escape and become part of the order. I will talk to them and I'll try to make a list of Slytherins who don't want to in that way we save many of them and their families. Blaise won't have a problem with his mother being single and not a death eater but there are some like Greg or Vince who have to do their parents bidding. There are others like Nott, Greengrass, Bulstrode and so on. Will you help me?" He asked hopefully,

"You don't even need to ask. Slytherins always stand up for each other and not all are evil in fact only some are. We are just cunning, determinate and like to plan." She asked fully convinced about what she said and it showed on her face.

"Good then let's go to class before we're late.


End file.
